Parted Ways
by AomineTheHotty
Summary: First day at my new school I met someone new... oh wait, you always do that in a new school. Woops! But he wasn't like everyone else, it was something special about him... Something... Anyways, of clean curiosity I asked him the name. But the stubborn ass wanted something in exchange, and yeah, it was that damn exchange that changed my boring life. Aomine x OC, Kise x OC.
1. Hell

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction! (Yeah, finally!) AND it also is my first story written in english, because I'm from Sweden and all my other stories are written in Swedish. But I promise I was careful with the spelling and all.**

**Anyways I want to warn you about really bad language and.. dirty kisses.. Don't tell me I didn't warn you! /**

**Pairing: Aomine x OC, even Kise x OC.**

**Hope you like it since I put a lot of effort in it! :D**

* * *

I was new in school, and this was my first day. Honestly I didn't like this school, the reason that I was going in Teikou was bloody simple; my home was really close, and my parents were sport nerds, so they wanted me to go on sports. Teikou had a basketball team that was really popular and they wanted me to join it! Even though they both knew that it only was male members in the team..._sight_. I hated teenage boys... They were so damn easy! All they wanted was to play sports, get along with friends, have their dirty times and...Ugh...

The lunch period has already started and I had pretty much hard time to get friends...(not that I was being bullied) though all the female comrades just were selfish, naughty girls with rough makeup. So I though that instead of being alone and awkward I planned my way to the roof top.

After lazily taking the elevator to the highest floor I opened the door to the roof and luckily, there was no one around. "Yes!" I said quiet to myself before throwing myself down on the ceiling. I flipped over and faced the blue, beautiful sky. Everything I remembered was that I let the calm wind caress my body, and then everything got black.

"Who the hell are you?"

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" I flinched and quickly opened my eyes. _Had I fallen asleep? Shit, maybe I'm late to class_. I pushed myself up but then I hit something hard to my forehead. A loud shriek escaped my mouth "Ouch" And I was down again.

"Ow- Damn you, so annoying" The same voice said again, in a louder tone.

Then I opened my eyes and saw a tanned boy with midnight blue eyes and hair, and he was tall! No, he was huge! And he held his right hand on his forehead. _Oh... When I was trying to get up I had hit my forehead to his... Goddmnit, first day in school and I do something this stupid and embarrassing!_

"Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Yea yea good for you, but what the hell are you doing up here?"

"...Wut?" _Didn't he even accept a apologize?_

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" he repeated.

Geez... He was that type that got annoyed fast as hell. "You have no need to know my name, sorry for disturbing." _Even though it was YOU that disturbed ME, bastard._

He sighted and putted down his bag before throwing himself down like I did before. To be honest, I was a little bit curios about him, and to be really damn honest, he was a lil' bit sexy. But that was something my sixteen years mind of mine was thinking, I myself was pushing away the thoughts like a boss. Besides I'm not that proud of firing up for someone like him the first day in school.

He took his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, expecting me to go away and leave him alone. But stubbornly I didn't want to know that this maybe will be the first and the last time I see him. "So what's your name?" I asked, regretting it as soon as it came out. _When he wanted to know what my name was, I didn't answer and acted all cocky, why would he answer the exact same question?_

He lazily locked at me with one eye open. At first the eye blinked with annoyance, then he smirked "_You have no need to know my name_, sorry but can you please just get out of here?"

_What a fucker..._ Was my only though. "Jeez, okay okay, as you wish then! My name is Milday Winston, you?" _Oh, what an annoying feeling of losing... it's really not my style, I should be more stubborn! But well, now I got to know his name...!_

"Heh, you think that's enough? I never told you that I was interested in your _name._"

I only looked at him, not sure how to react, what did he want else? "But what do you want else then?" I asked.

"Come here"

"W-what?"

"Shut the fuck up and just come here"

At first I just stared at him, but I just got to curios to know what he wanted, so I stood up and walked towards him. "You sure are a cocky bastard" I murmured before I crouched beside him and waited for him to... I dunno, say something? He still laid down with both hands under his head and one eye open. He smirked a wolfish smile that told me loud and clear 'straight into the trap'. He tightly grabbed my waist to make sure that I couldn't get anywhere and then put a hand behind my head. And oh, damn! He was so fast! Not even I could react to his moves. Anyway, i was like nowhere when our lips met. They were warm, and to a violent girl like me, it was my first time. Yea, in my sixteen years.. He gentle brushed them to mine, before he roughly pulled in his tongue, and then reality slapped me. What. The. Hell. Was he doing?! I opened my eyes and stared into the beastlike blue eyes that stared right into my soul. My other free hand that he wasn't holding was desperately trying to push him away, but he was way to strong for me.

"Mn...Mhm!" And he flinched, disconnected our lips.

"What the hell are you doing woman?!" He stuck out his tongue and gentle touched it. When he removed his finger to look on it, some drops blood was on the area.

I looked choked on him. _Was he nuts? And now he wonders why I bit him, well smartass, because you would have raped me if not!_ "What the hell are you doing!? I just wanted to know your name and you try to make hentai out of it! Boys and their perverted minds! I'm out of here." I stood up and though that he maybe deserved a punch? No, don't wanna ruin the face of his, perhaps he maybe just have dodged it or punched me back thirty times stronger.

When I just was about to open the door I heard him laugh and then he said "You are a damn brave girl, but yea I think you deserve to know." He paused when I glared at him "Aomine Daiki." Aomines smirk was the last thing I saw before I loudly closed the door.


	2. TOMORROW! ALREADY?

When I got home that day my (twenty nine years old) mother and father was about to send an application to the basketball team in Teikou. At first I tried to make them to understand that I rather start at boxing lessons like my father than playing in a basketball team full of teenage boys (and the worst part was that one of them tried to rape me!). But mother and father said things like 'You are gonna make it, sweetheart' or 'Boxing is for males, you may be really good at it and really violent, but we wont let you go there because boys maybe might be afraid of you' or 'Jeez, you get used to it'. Perhaps i kept my mouth shut about what happened under the lunch period. So since I was really tired from the school (and the lunch period) I gave up and let them.

"Sweetie, you are gonna start tomorrow!"

"Wha- But the application maybe haven't got there yet!"

"No need, father phoned their couch and he said that it was OK!"

That gave me a harder slap, I mean like come on! "No, please let me go there maybe next week! Can't I at least make some friends before-"

"It's already decided" Father broke in.

At first I raged in the kitchen at the same time I was making some toast, then I got exhausted and shut my mouth.

_Oh, Jesus Christ, can a day really get worsen than this?_ I flinched when I heard the window gave strange sounds. It stared rain... "OH HELL NO!" I shouted.

_My mother and father got in a relationship when they were sixteen. Then a month later on mom got pregnant without knowing it. When I came to the world they weren't really sure what to do, because they didn't expect me. I wasn't loved the first years in my life, then they got 'used to me', and the time they first hugged me with love was when I was five years old. I'm now sixteen, and still remember how I cried I father chest of luck. But it's some thing that their lucky asses got into, the program 'sixteen and pregnant'. Anyway I got raised pretty much to a male. I mean, my mother is pretty violent to be honest, and my father is a couch in boxing lessons. Father has black hair and some black eyes, I always were afraid for him for some reason. I didn't know why... It was like he was going to kill me, but I know that the black senseless eyes of his is made to protect me and mother. My mother has some weird ass light silver color on her hair, and some ice blue eyes. Mom used to tell me stories (when I was about ten, guys, not now!) that she was a shy girl afraid of everything, it was father that made her so brave (violent) and he made her like she is now. To be honest I cannot really imagine mother like a shy little girl that can't live on her own, but yeah, I should just deal with it._

_My last name is Winston, which means that I'm not an Japanese. Actually my family was from England, London, but we moved to Japan just because mom found a job here._

The first thing I did the next morning after mommy shout "GET YOUR ASS UP" was pack in my jordans into the school bag. I really didn't wanna show it, but I was exited of the basketball training today! I brushed my dark silver hair (which was a nightmare) and my teeth as fast as I could and left the blue dyed house behind me.

The time was slowing up for every lesson we had, finally it was lunch period! But I avoided to go to the roof top, afraid of seeing Aomine again. After the three last lessons the school finally ended. It was time for my first practice in Teikou middleschool basketball team!

I stood in front of the huge gymnasium. Suddenly I felt shy and afraid. I waited there for a minute, and then I pulled up all the crap I had and put the hand on the door knob. "Move..." I murmured as I tried to make my hand open the door, but it felt like stone. "Move dammit!" I tried again, but instead I stood there like a retard, trying to open a door...

"Hey, are looking for me?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"OH MY GOD- please don't scare me like that, haha" I said to the yellow haired guy behind me. He fake laughed together with me and the situation suddenly felt awkward. "What do you mean by looking for you?" I asked.

He gave me a questioningly look, like a _you-don't-know-me?_ look. then he saw my bag with some jordans popping out and understand what I was here for. "Oh, you wanna play with me? I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to invite my fan girls, haha."

_Did he think that I was here for him? That I was his fan girl? Did he_-, oh, I wish I only could shout that I wasn't here for that selfish bastard. I was here because of my parents! "No, sorry but I'm not a fan girl, I just wonder how to open this door? It is like locked or something.." I lied to him, just because I am too exited to open it.

"Locked?" He asked and took the doorknob, handed it down, and viola~ the golden door was open!

"Thanks!" I said roughly pushing him into the wall when I went in.

"Uh... Ugh, please... I... Breath!"

"Oh, I didn't see you there... Sorry, my bad!"

His faces expression was telling me out loud 'Oh yea sure, you didn't see me, hehe, sure, haha!'.

The first thing I did when I looked in to the gymnasium was making my mouth to an O and letting out a 'wow'. It was huge! No, I mean it, huuuuuge! I have never seen some house as big as this in my life! "Holy potatoes"

The yellow haired boy chuckled and then said "Kise Ryouta, if you haven't seen me before." Kise held out his hand.

"Oh, sorry, Milday Winston! Nice to meet you. Can you please tell me if you are one of the members in Teikous basketball team?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Winstoncchi. Yes, I'm a member of the basketball team."

_What the hell was up with that nickname? _"Perhaps you can call me Milday, I think It's better like that!" I smiled. "Okay, I suppose we are teammates from now on!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he doubted and looked at me while saying "Have sent an application or something?"

"Mhm, we phoned them yesterday and the couch said that it was alright for me to go with, even though I'm a female..."

"Oh, now I understand! I don't care if you are a female, but I just want to warn you for the other members, they might be a lil' bit crazy, haha"

_Like Aomine_. I shyly looked down on the floor and felt how my cheeks burned. _Shit, need to get away or he would think something. _"Just wanna warm up, coming soon!" _Fuck Aomine! I'm free bitches, yea I'm free!_

It turned out that I had come a bit too early, but the reason why Kise was there was because he liked to warm up before the practice. So me and Kise had a pretty fun time together warming up, though I sucked at it dribbling. But to be honest, father and I played sometimes, so I knew some things, and I had the stamina.

"Relax, it's not the world!" He laughed.

"B-But I suck at it! Seriously, how the hell do I shoot?! It's hard as hell!"

"Like this" He walked towards me and putted his hands on my elbows, then he steered my arms a bit. "So, try now!"

I fell in concentration for a second and then shoot. It fell in. The first time. A three pointer. "JESUS CRIES! I MADE IT!"

"I though it was Jesus christ..."

"What's up with the noise?" Some new voice spoke. I looked around me. It was some new guy, with green hair and glasses. He pulled up his glasses with some taped fingers.

"Oh, hello, I'm new h-"

"Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted at the same time he hugged the green haired guy.

"Stop it" He growled back "Who is _she_?" He glared at me, which made me give a burning gaze back.

"Oh~ She's our new teammate! Milda-"

"Milday Winston" I interrupted Kise, and gave a cold glare "I'm new here, from now on, we're teammates" I paused while I was going to him, and then held out my hand, made the gaze soft "Would you mind to not glare at me the whole time?" I smiled.

He doubted, then turned away to only push up the glasses a second time. "My name is Midorima Shintarou, but I'm afraid I cannot accept your handshake"

I looked at his back as he walked over to the bench.

One after one came in. Everyone became a little bit surprised but happy at the same time because they finally got a female member!

It was maybe five minutes past and I asked Kise why we didn't start practice yet.

"Oh, yea, all the members hasn't come yet, we are not allowed to do something other than warm up if everyone isn't here." He answered.

I was just about to ask him who was missing, but then I heard the sound of two doors open violently. And I shitted in my pants, guess who stood there! The person walked over to the bench and with his back turned to me – which meant that he didn't see me.

"A... Aomine" I whispered quiet.


	3. Locker room-- why?

Kise gave me a questioningly look "Do you know him?"

All my senses awakened, and I did what the brain told me first. Without giving a fuck to Kise, I ran over to the window and opened it as fast I could. Then I jumped into the bushes!

"Ah, Milday!" I heard Kise shout behind me. Damn, already detected!

"Jeez, what the hell is she doing?" Midorima asked after.

"Oh, crap! Look, the lil'... Kitty is sick! " I tried.

Kise locked out through the window down on me, and then searched for the cat. "What cat? And how the hell did you see it through the window in the bushes, when you were ten feet away from it?"

I looked down on my hands and then acted stupid "Oh! It ran away!" I pointed out of the bush, down the road. I noticed people were watching, some laughing. _I should just give up and face him_, I though to myself.

Kise was about to get out of the window and chase the cat, but then I stopped him. "I think it would be fine so, let's just start"

"Okay, as you wish Mildaycchi!"

Kise, was so easy to deal with, but now, the person that was hard to deal with came in.

"Aomine-chin, look, we have a new member now!" Murasakibara shouted. Shivers was send along my body and I twitched.

_Okay, here it comes... shit_. Aomine turned around with a annoyed look at Murasakibara, but then his gaze wandered to me. At first he was surprised, but then he wolfishly smirked, and for the perverted mind of his, the gaze even was on my boobs for a sec. I glared at him and turned around to pick up a ball and continue to play with Kise, but his steps was heard behind me. _Holy mother of carrots, just please don't do something that makes my blush..._

"I see, you have turned into a stalker" His voice whispered in my ear. Though, my cheeks was about to set on fire.

"Shut up, my mommy and daddy forced me to play a damn sport, I'm not here because of you!"

"Ah, so you guys already know each other~" Kise teased.

"Come" Aomine tightly grabbed my waist (like _that_ time) and then forced me in to the locker room.

Everyone looked at us, even Akashi, that was hardest to get attention from. I tried to go away, but again, I was too weak. For him, it was like a child's play to drag me out of the gymnasium and into the locker room.

Seriously, I got really pissed off, and screamed "Fuck you!" Well, I told you that I was violent, and I think Aomine knew that pretty well too, since I bit his tongue... I pretty much tricked myself, because the room was sound isolated, since I wanted anyone to hear me.

He chuckled "You wanna fuck me?"

"When I say fuck you, I mean that you can do it with your own ass, you..." paused when I tried to find something to say "..._egoistic pig_!"

"You are funny, but I'm starting to get tired of this." He let go of my waist and I was free, but somehow, I was still unable to run away, so I still stood there without wanting to. "So you will be my new member now, because..?" He asked as he leaned closer.

"Because my mother and father heard of the team and wanted me to go with, has nothing to do with you." I coldly said.

He was just about to do something I should call really stupid, cause we were in a unlocked locker room in school! But then I heard the door open with a click behind us.

"What are you doing in here?" A calm voice asked.

Aomine looked up annoyed and I turned around, widened my eyes in a surprise. There in the doorway was the most unexpected person ever since!

"A- Akashi?" _No, nonono! Don't show fear! Act strong and cold for god sake! Just get out of the stupid room and let them have their fun times, but I'm out of here! _"Oh, we apologize for going away like that, Aomine suddenly wanted to ask me something" I glared at Aomine for a sec before trying to get trough Akashi. He looked at me with these majestic eyes, and the pressure was so damn strong that I was almost about to collapse, before he instead gave a intimidating look to Aomine, who pretty much didn't give a shit. It became an awkward situation. _Wait, wasn't I about to go away? THEN GO THEN!_

"Well I should get going then" I said, impressed about how calm I sounded. When I was out, I closed the fuckin door, and ran with the screaming though 'KISEE!'.

After the practice Kise walked with me home, and when he saw that I took the same way as he, he asked me where I lived.

"There" I pointed to a pretty big, light blue dyed house at my right side. He twitched.

"Oh, look~ It's seems we are pretty much neighbors!" Then he pointed to an apartment maybe two blocks away.

"W-Wut? But... do you live alone?"

"Oh yea, because I'm a model I gain much money and bought an own apartment..." He awkwardly scratched at his neck.

It was like he slapped me and screamed 'Surprise motherfucker'. "Heck yeah, Kise! What a surprise!" I was almost about to hug him, but of course let it be, cause we have just known each other one day(and it isn't my style~).

"Haha, I know Mildaycchi!" Before I even knew it, he hugged me tightly. My body turned into stone. _Jeez, to much in two days, get kiss-raped, and even a second time(almost), collapse for some guys eyes, and now get hugged! Okay, I know I suck with guys, but seriously, I should never had changed school, I regret it so much~._

"Um, Kise-san..."

He released the hug and looked at me with one eye closed. "See ya tomorrow"

I stared at his back as he walked away, and then I ran in to the house and shouted "MAMA, I THINK I MIGHT HAVE TURNED INTO A TOMATE!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter! Anyway, I made this chapter more funny than 'serious' or yeah, but I can promise that the other chapter is going to go more to the 'romantic' way or yeah, you know! =)**


	4. CLOSED window

**A/N: Soo this a way more bigger chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Btw don't be shy to review, or favorite!**

* * *

"Hey hey, calm down, what do you mean by toma-" Mom walked out of the kitchen and looked at me, chocked when she saw me. "OMG, MILDAY, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!"

After I have calmed down a bit and lied on the sofa, looking at the TV, mom started teasing me.

"So~ Who was that guy out there?"

I twiched "A... friend."

"Ooh, so, why was he hugging you?"

I pretty much didn't know an correct answer "Because he just wanted to say goodbye, jeez mom, I told you that his just a friend."

"Haha, sure, I bet you met him today at the practice? He seemed muscular, so I though that he played some hardcore basketball. And friends that have known each other in one day don't hug each other. So I bet that you two also did something other today. Why else were you red as a tomato? BOOM, logic" And mom disappeared behind the wall in the kitchen again.

_Me and Kise? Fuck that shit, I'm already pretty tired with that (sexy) Aomine on my back. _"Mother, did you like... stalk me through the window when we stood there? And, how do you know that I met him at the practice? Don't tell me you stalked me in secret..."

Mom didn't answer.

"EHMM, lady Milday, can you please answer why you sleep in class, when we have a test tomorrow?" Something hard hit my head.

"AH, MOM STOP STALKING ME!" And I was NOT home, there I sat, in my chair, in the classroom.

I heard many voices laugh, then I opened my eyes.

_Oh_.

I have been sleeping in class and dreaming. I sighted, and not just that, the teacher hit my head hard with a book to wake me up. _My life is now complete_...

I heard a familiar voice chuckle behind me. I looked back, and fuck my life, I don't want to live on this planet anymore.

"EH?"

"Yo, did you dream sweet dreams?" Aomine asked, laying weight on the right hand and looking at me with one eye closed. He gave one of these sexy smirks to me again and my heart was about to fly away.

No, I had no energy left after a night with no sleep – after what Kise did. I couldn't just mess with him anymore and instead asked calmly why the hell he was there.

"Don't tell me you didn't even know that I was going in your class" He answered with tons of annoyance in his voice.

Trying to process what he said to me, only a gasp escaped my lips. "W-What?! But I never used to see you expect for that time on the roof and the practice?"

"Milday, sch~!" The teacher interrupted.

"Well fuck you!" Was what I though to say, but "Sorry" was what I said. When the teacher turned around to instead write shit on the white board, I looked at Aomine and he teasingly smirked at me.

I took one of my blank papers and carelessly wrote down the question 'So, why haven't you been here on the earlier days'. I threw the small piece of paper at him and pricked him on the forehead. He grumbled in annoyance as he opened the paper, behind me.

Then I heard as he took a pencil and started to write down something that I expected to be an answer, but when I got back the small piece of paper(that he pricked on my chest) and read it all my blood ran to the fist that was made in my hand.

What size do you have on your boobs?

Oh god, one beautiful day, I'm going to kill him. I tried to calm myself down, but reality slapped me when the teacher waved the hand in front of my face. "Hey! Don't destroy the notebook! Milday, get back to reality!"

"Ah, sorry" I released the notebook that now was turned into pieces, well, I at least got rid of the anger.

"Huh, what's this?" The teacher, picked up the piece of paper that was about to fall of the table. Before I could take it back, she read it in a loud tone so the whole class could hear.

She glared at me when she had read the last sentence, I pointed at Aomine. The class started to laugh and one of the punks started to shout things like 'yea, what boob size did you really have, Milady?'. Oh god, thanks to Aomine, I'm the class clown. Fun! Not only that, how embarrassing isn't it when the teacher reads in a loud tone which boob size you have?

"You know what? Aomine and Milady, I think you should go out and come back after the lesson has come to an end!"

I pretty much accepted it, since I just could lay all the debt on Aomine. But he just whined and tried everything to the teacher just to avoid getting his lazy ass up.

"For god sake Aomine, since it's your fault, just come up, you lazy jerk!" When I took him by the elbow he finally raised and followed by stares from the classmates out of he classroom.

When we got out, I sat on a bench outside the classroom, and sighted. He just leaned back at the wall. When I just looked at him fast his eyes were closed and he breathed heavy. I made clear that we were alone and the asked;

"Why are you like that all the time? So damn perverted, and try to always make other negative..."

He didn't answer and I looked at him fast a second time, but then I saw some beautiful sapphire blue eyes already looking at me. I pretty much didn't know how to express myself, as his eyes made me uneasy. _Shit, if it continues like this, I'm fired!_

He straightened himself and then smirked. Oh god, now he's gonna do something stupid again. "Milday, I just want to say-"

"AOMINECCHI! MILADYCCHI!" A voice shouted and both me and Aomine flinched in a surprise. Kise appeared from nowhere and hugged Aomine so hard that Aomine was close to fall on me. But luckily, I was fast enough to get away.

"CUT THE SHIT, KISE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Aomine screamed and the words echoed in the hallway. Kise left Aomine and was in for hugging me, but I side stepped.

"Kise, seriously, NEVER scare me like that again, EVER!" Uncontrollable dark aura started flowing from my body and I gave Kise the coldest glare I could give. Holy potatoes! Why, world? Why? I mean like Aomine was JUST about to say something, and then Kise interrupted, whyyy?! AND HE CALLED ME BY MY FIRST NAME! I didn't even give a shit about being scared, but why did he interrupt something so... I give up on my life... now...

"Oh, Mildaycchi, you seem quite angry there~"

I was just about to scream an answer when the classroom doors suddenly opened and all the classmates ran out like crazy. The classmates were followed by the teacher that leaned back at the door and glared at me and Aomine.

"So, Aomine and Milday, welcome in!"

Kise reacted "Oh~What have you people done now?"

"Oi, shut up Kise, by the way say to Akashi that me and Winston may get late." Aomine said while calmly going in the classroom, I followed, waving goodbye to Kise.

The teacher shut the door with a pretty loud noise while me and Aomine sat next to each other (have no idea how it turned out like that). Teacher stared at us in some sec and then sat in front of us.

"To be pretty honest, I think you guys are a cute pair."

"W- What? I though that you were about to-"

"Don't go in peoples life, you heavymakeup-unsexy woman, shut it and say what you wanted from the start, or I have no reason to be here" Aomine calmly said.

I flinched, AND I HOPE THAT HE KNOWS THAT HE TALKS TO A TECHAER! "Aomine, shut up and calm down, just let her talk" I tried.

"Ehm, did I hear right? Aomine, repeat what you said" The easy provoked teacher said.

"I said-"

"Shut it!" I pinchec him and gave him an serious glare. He smirked and said with a though 'As you wish, my queen'.

"Aomine, I don't think your gonna have it piece fully in school now, since you never are in class OR make the homework. If this continues I'm afraid you cannot be with in the basketball team"

That pricked in his soul, he didn't want something more less than to continue in the team, since he was so damn good at yesterdays practice. The teacher was finally interested and gave a proud look that said loudly 'finally you are under my control, go down and lick my shoes'.

"Yea yea, good for you that you finally got me then, but I can do homework, If I just want."

"Well then, I hope you can do twenty eight pages in your math book. To be honest the other have maybe done sixty one pages more, but I'm just to kind to set pressure on you."

"Don't act all sweet and shit, because that wont change the way I'm thinking about you"

"Aomine, take it easy" I tried.

The teacher sat up with a loud noise and glared at Aomine, he just calmly looked back. "Okay then, It's okay for me if you do that sixty one pages, as long as you do them to next Monday!"

Shit, It's Wednesday today, he has NOT the time to do that, since he's so lazy too.

He gave me a neutral look and though something for a sec, then turned again towards the burning teacher and said "Damn so annoying, but, if that's what makes me continue in the team I'll take it. BUT don't expect something beautiful."

W- Wait, what did he though when I looked at me?! No, he can't mean that I'M gonna do his homework! No, that can't be true!

The teacher finally calmed down a bit and then looked at Aomine with proud eyes again. "Good, I expect to see you on Monday with everything right!"

Aomine didn't answer, he just walked out of the room, followed by me, and headed towards the practice. I though for a moment, yes, math was the last lesson we had, well, now comes basket! I don't really know what to expect...

We were quite all the way, until we passed a clock that showed that we were ten minutes too late. "Hey, Aomine! We need to hurry, we are ten minutes too late" When I ran ahead I wanted to hear running steps behind me, but he just walked in the same pace. I turned towards him and puffed my cheeks "Jeez, is it something in the world that you aren't lazy enough to do?! Come now, or I'll go by myself"

"Oi, are you free today?"

I flinched, what did he ask me? Then I turned my head down (mostly to not look at the face of his) and shook my head "No"

"Liar"

"I am not!" I turned to him with an angry expression.

"Yes you are, just blush some more"

"Okay, that maybe was a lie, but why do you think I want to be with someone like you? So if I lie, I skip all the shit"

"Not now" He came closer to me "Hey, where do you live?"

"Wut? No! Nonononononononoonono! We are NOT going home to me, AND I'm never going to show you my home. BUT if you find out where I live, I'm bring out mommy and let her beat you up"

He chuckled "I though that you were old enough for bringing out your parents"

I burned even more in m cheeks. Why do I even have this conversation, it only makes things worse! "Anyway, I'm out of here"

I speed up towards the outdoor because I (of course) though that Aomine is going to do something stupid again. But I didn't hear anything, or feel anything, that was suppose to be Aomine. After I got outside I looked back at the door, and irritation was overwhelming me_. What? Wasn't he suppose to chase me and everything?! What have happened so suddenly?_

_No, I wasn't supposed to think about that, I should be happy about that! _My thoughts flew around in my head like a tornado, and I didn't know what to do next. _Practice, or home? Practice, or home? Nah, I should go home, I don't really have the desire to do that right now, since so much happened._

The way home was pretty short, but alone and down made it feel like thousand miles. When I finally was home, mom and dad quarreled on the doorway about who was going out first. I sighted, but became curious about what they wanted to do.

"Look! Now she's here because of you!" Mom shouted at dad.

"No, it's your problem since you have an soo fat ass and makes it take years before you are ready!"

"What's up?" I asked.

They straightened up, though a bit before answering "Well Milday, we haven't said something before, but we though about visiting your grandfather and grandmother in Kyoto for two days"

Well, that were the biggest surprise today "W... But you haven't told me anything and... Wait a sec, am I going to live alone for two days?!"

"Cut it, Milday! You are damn sixteen years old, for god sake! You can survive for two days, perhaps mom shopped like crazy yesterday so you wont do it yourself" Dad answered.

"B...But..."

"No 'but', me and dad are in a hurry. Love you~" Mom gave me a fast kiss on the cheek before dragging dad over to the car and throwing him in, then driving away like a jerk.

I stood left, looking as the car drove away, until I didn't see it anymore. I sighted again and want into the house. For the first time, my house was all for myself, and it was huge~

"I bet they lied and drove to a love hotel instead, damn fuckers..." I murmured as I sat on the TV and trowed myself at the sofa. I turned around to find a good pose, but instead I pushed one of the buttons on the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was the porn at the TV screen.

_Ding dong_, was what woke me up. I ignored the sound and instead turning around in the sofa, trying to find a fancy pose.

_Ding dong_.

Two seconds later.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

"DESTROY THAT, YOU-" When I saw who stood there, I wanted to throw myself out of a window, a CLOSED window.

"Yo"


	5. A shame though

"Is this your house?" Aomine asked, going through me and looking around in the hallway.

"How did you know, AND DON'T GO IN MY HOUSE WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Oi, where's your room?"

"I said stop it you-"

"Oh, here~"

"AHO-MINE"

He turned around, glaring at me. Finally I got his attention. "Which kind of stupid nickname was that?" He asked with annoyance.

"I will continue if you don't tell me why the hell you are here!"

He ignored me and instead walked into the TV room, the TV was on, which meant that the porn was on to.

He processed what he saw on the screen, then turning around to me, surprising eyes. "You like porn too?"

"N-NO! Wait, wut? Too? YOU DAMN PERVERTED!"

"Stop with the annoying shouting, it pisses me off"

"That channel is left from the time father was a perverted, the time BEFORE mother beat him up, It was an accident that I turned to it. So, can you answer my question now?"

"What do you want to know? Oh" We were back in my black and white dyed room, with maybe five different sport balls in the corner. He picked up the basketball and started to spin it on his finger.

"Why you are here, smartass!"

"Yea yea, I want you to do my homework" he scratched his neck in awkwardness, the first time he does that.

The irritation and anger overwhelming me again, the second time, and it's gonna be more "WHAT? DID YOU COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO MAKE ME SOMETHING THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT" I glared at him, breathing heavily, and he just looked at me, surprised about how angry I can get. "Okay, sorry for raging. But do NOT try to make me change my mind! Because you pretty much deserve what you got, okay? So get out of my house, NOW!"

He leaned to the side, smirking and looking amused "But if I refuse?"

There he got me, because I am no match for him if I'm gonna choose to force him out "Stop it, Aomine, just get out! I'm sick tired of this."

"But do you want me to tell you one of the reasons why you would do my homework?"

"...No"

"Okay then"

"I mean... Yes, or no, or... GAAH! Just tell for god sake" _Wait, wasn't I in for getting him out of my house?_

He first dropped the ball, which distracted me for a sec, before fast coming closer and taking my chin. "Look at me"

"No, I don't want to" Was something I wanted to say, but only a gasp escaped my lips.

"because you are so much more smarter then all the others. I saw you at the practice, and I actually underestimated you."

Without wanting to, I made a challenging smile.

His voice became a whisper. "And I know that you want to do my homework, because if I get kicked out of the team, you rarely get to see me, and I know that It's something you don't want to. Because you really fell for me, didn't ya?"

I chuckled "Please, Daiki. Don't make me laugh like that again-" My hand formed into a fist and flew to Aomines face- expecting to punch off that smile of his. But he dodged it in the last second. I backed of with a surprised face, so did he.

"Oi, how violently raised were you? By the way, nice punch, it was close, but not enough"

"Thanks, nice dodge" I ran to him and made the strongest spin kick I could do, since my legs were my deadly weapon, I almost _knew_ that it would meet his crotch. But nuts, it didn't. He side stepped and took me by the foot, pulled me closer to him until I met his chest. I still balanced on one leg, so I wanted to avoid any fast moves, otherwise I fall, which would only would make the situation more embarrassing then it already is. I squeezed my eyes shut, _how did it turn out like this? And why?_

When I looked up the only thing I saw was his evil grin, before he gentle brushed his lips to mine.

He still held my foot, so I couldn't do anything but desperately trying to push him away with my weak arms. But he only took them both in his other free hand and pulled me to the wall, until my body was trapped between the wall and his body. He paused to make me take some breath since he noticed that I was about to faint.

"St...Stop it" I really wasn't a match to him at all. In my old school nobody even dared to TALK to me, that's how scary I was. Now I have changed school and the third day one guy is trying to rape me, actually the second time!

He looked at me, thinking, then smirking and I already knew the answer; when he starts, he won't stop, not so fast.

Aomines POV

When I walked home after Milday raged, I found no interest in the practice, which really damn scared the crap out of me. I mean, the only thing in the world that I'm addicted to is basketball, the only. But every time I see Milday, I got such I damn annoying feeling that I want to feel her. Touch her, and don't let her go unexplored.

By the way home, I saw her going -extremely slowly- home. "_BUT if you find out where I live, I'm bring out mommy and let her beat you up"_, was what she had said. The words only made me laugh more, because no woman in my life had won over me, and I think Mildays mom is the same as the others. Anyway, I decided to follow her, and found out where she lived even if she liked it or not. But because of her slow pace, I was about to say something, before I heard a loud ass noise coming from some blue dyed house. Milday shined up fast and walked towards it, that is how I found out where she lived. It went better than expected. (And I just want to comment that her parents were like beasts, fighting about who would come out first.) After that I decided to visit her and ask about the homework. I told myself a few times that I weren't going there to hurt her, but the though had no effect since she already has turned me on.

I forced her closer to me when she had tried to kick me, it was too late to stop me. Uncontrollable I kissed her and pulled my tongue into her mouth, she tasted sweet and bitter and something other that I couldn't name. When I pulled her into the wall she moaned and the sweet sound of hers made me flinch. _Too late_. _Too late. Too damn fucking late._

I released her foot for a sec to only take her by the waist and lift her up to the wall. She was forced to maintain herself by squeezing her legs around my waist and pull her sex into my crouch. Eagerly I slipped my hand under her shirt and groped one of her sensitive breasts, and she moaned in our kiss. I disconnected our lips to hear those sweet sounds again and again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I slit her shirt of in a moment, and in some other moments the only clothes she was wearing was the lime green panties and bra. I stared at her, liking what I see.

Mildays POV

It felt good, and it was a shame. Even though it was Aomine who did it, it felt good. His huge tanned hand and slender fingers walking through my body and discovering more and more, his mouth till mine. I liked it. I loved it. Though it wasn't 'me' doing things with boys at all. But I haven't realized it before now, that I have fell for a guy so simple. That I found him so attractive in a so wrong way.

"Aomine..."

Ding dong.

Reality slapped us, so hard that we both flinched and looked out the door. I stared, Aomine glared. Who the fuck? "Who the hell...?" I whispered. Suddenly Aomines hand was placed on my mouth.

"Just shut up and he would go away"

I did as Aomine said and shut my eyes, before the door opened and a familiar voice said "MILDAYCCHI?"

_Aw shit, I'm sooo fucked_. I noticed that Aomine became frozen too and we stood there quite, halv naked, and listening.

We though that Kise would go, since there was no answer, but instead we heard him close the door and take off his shoes.

I looked at Aomine with terrified eyes, wondering what we should do.

Aomine seemed to have no idea, so I sighted. Pushing him to the side and closing the door while screaming.

"Ah, mildaycchi, it's only me!" Kise shouted behind the door.

I acted all normal, and tried to nonchalant Aomine, that still stood there, in front of the wall where he had pushed me up. Watching my role play. He looked amused, since I was halv naked and I could feel my ass shaking up and down when I moved "Why... Are you here? And coming in without permission, that's just rude!"

"No, Mildaycchi, I just want to ask you a thing, would you mind to open the door?"

"Yes, I would mind! This is the first and the LAST time you came in my house without permission"

"But then lock the goddamn door! Perhaps, are you hiding something?"

"Stop it, would ya? I'm exhausted and just threw myself at the bed and fell asleep after the school today. And I don't know about you, but I sleep in... only panties and bra!" Aomine looked at me with the look this-is-so-amusing and was close to laugh, before he calmed himself down and pushed his face in the pillow on my bed.

"Well sorry then, but can you get on some clothes and get out? Cuz' I still want to ask you something."

"Yea, but don't you dare come in before!" I warned him.

"Yes, I promise!"

Aomine suddenly took my phone and entered a text.

_What the hell does that annoying fucking brat do here? Is it normal for you to let him in or? Since when did you two became friends?!_

I only shook my head and turned to the wardrobe, picking up some random clothes and then giving Aomine the 'don't look' face. He just became annoyed and formed his lips into 'why the hell? You are already naked'. I showed him the finger and he finally turned around. Annoyed.

When I was finished to take on me a one size too big sweatshirt and some black taits, I closed the door to my room and listened for a sec. It was completely quite, perfect. But for some damn reason I started to tremble. I looked at my hands that were shaking like crazy, and then shook my head. _Just get him out_, I though.

I looked in to the kitchen and there sat Kise, beside the table. When he saw me he smiled and waved to me. I was about to burn up of cuteness. I wonder if Aomine is going to do something like that one day..

"Good evening, Mildaycchi"

"Oh hi, perhaps, how much is the clock?" I ran slow to the TV room to find out, only to be stopped by the porn on the screen. I flinched, ran faster to the remote and (like a boss) closed the TV. "Puuh"

"What is it, Mildaycchi?" I flinched.

"Ah, nothing! Oh holy mother of penguins, is it already seven PM?"

"Yea, you must have taken a loong nap"

When I was about to go back to the kitchen, I heard some noise from my room. What the hell is Aomine doing now?!

I hurried up back to the kitchen and then opened the cabinet, which of course looked suspicious. But either didn't he notice or he just shut up about it.

"Do you want some tea?" I asked. A loud noise came from my room, as if Aomine had fall or something stupid like that. I raised my voice when I asked about which kind of tea, only to feel kise take my wrist.

"Is something going on?" He looked worried at the way to my room. _Shit, damn Aomine! If Kise finds out... I really don't know what's gonna happen, but it's no gonna be good._

"What?" I acted stupid.

"Are you hiding something?"

I turned around to face the kitchen sink, and to pull away his arm. "No, you asked me that earlier" A tear suddenly escaped my eye. _I have lied to him. I did it to protect my and Aomines relationship. Why did Kise deserve a lie, and not Aomine? But if I tell... _I brushed the tear away and then faced him with a fake smile so damn hard to make. "Oh yea, weren't you here to ask me something?"

He looked at the door of my room a last time, before he turned around to sit back on the chair. And smiled. That smile made close to my edge. "Why weren't you at today's practice?"

"I have already told you, I was exhausted and fell into my sleep right back after school" My hands were shaking when I tried my best to do two portions of tea.

"Ah, yea you told me that before!" He doubted a bit before asking another quastion. "When I was on my way home I heard some people talk about that they heard Aomine and another silver haired girl quarrel" A pause "Was that you and him?"

Oh, now he finally got me. What should I answer?

I felt his gaze at my back "Was it because of that you went home directly after school?"

"In my ass" Escaped my lips "Maybe it was us, but it wasn't that important. Sure I got pissed, that was a part of the reason, but I think it doesn't mean something now"

Suddenly I heard a very very weak chuckle from the hall. I looked back at Kise to read his expression, he didn't hear it. "I'm just going to the toilet, the tea is finished, here" I sat a cup of tea on the table while slowly going out in the hallway, only to see Aomine(fully dressed) stand there in the dark corner, smirking.

He mimed "I'm out of here, see ya tomorrow", and opened the outdoor. I waved as a goodbye and looked at his back that disappeared behind the door. I stood there, stoned and pretty disappointed that we couldn't spend more time this evening. Oh well, Kise was here, and I needed to get him out to get a REAL nap.

"Mildaycchi?" I heard Kise shout from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing, I'm on my way"

The last time with Kise wasn't so boring though I was upset(for unknown reason) and we laughed as we watched at a comedy that was on TV. Kise teased me and I became pissed off and threw pillows at him. The best part was when I brought out Soda and drank so much I could in one go. That made me pretty much drunk and Kise was surprised as I took off my taits and walked around in panties(calm down, I still had my sweatshirt on(braless)).

It was maybe ten o'clock and we laid on the sofa. I was tired of our child play and laid there, next to him, with his one arm wrapped around my shoulder, looking at some other comedy that was really fun to watch for maybe two hours ago. My sweatshirt has slipped down my next shaft, without me knowing it since I had closed my eyes. And suddenly I felt Kises gaze travel to my chest. Rapidly I opened my eyes and glared at him. He looked away, laughing, embarrassed.

"Hay Kise" I sat up and pulled away his arm around me "I think it's time for you to go home, it's already too late"

"No~ But it was so fun, Mildaycchi"

"Oi, you should be happy that your apartment is just two blocks away"

"But there I'm all alone" He murmured as he sat up and lazily stood up.

"Think positive, I'm alone here too" How the hell could that be positive?

"Where's your parents then?"

"Eh... They're at Kyoto, with my grandfather and grandmother" No, the fuckers are in a love hotel and have their dirty time right now, I though.

"Oh, okay" He walked out to the hallway and put on his converse.

"Yea" I don't really know how long, but I noticed now that I was going around in panties. I don't really think it is still embarrassing since I had been completely naked the same day. "Ugh"

"What is it?" Kise asked, not really knowing what to expect now.

"Oh, nothing" I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck and fake smiled.

"I hope so" He opened the door and a unpleasant cold escaped in.

"Yea" This time I really smiled and when Kise was on the way out, I hugged him backwards. "See you tomorrow"


End file.
